Warrior Names
by Ivypool 4ever
Summary: What if Bluestar wrote a little book about how she thought cats she named. Some things may get a bit out of hand. You can also find out your warrior name! This is the lamest summary I have ever wrote...
1. Personality

**Hey! No one is reviewing the Tiger and the Dove sooo...Here we are.**

* * *

The other day Ivypool found something really weird, a book with some weird scribbling on it.

Bluestar wrote it as guide of what mothers should name their kits and what leader's should make their warrior names. Several different things you want to think about considering what you what to name your kit after: Personality, appearances, etc.

Ivypool read the first listing.

**Personality-**

**For the first word read the list below, Choose the name listed by the two traits you are most like-**

Calm, patient= Breeze

Arrogant, impatient= Strike

Kind, gentle= Daisy(girl) Birch(boy)

Loyal, funny= Lark

Short tempered, impulsive= Flame

Cheerful, optimistic= Cherry(if girl) Bounce(if boy)

Sarcastic, grumpy= Dark

Flirty, outgoing= Blaze

Shy, soft spoken= Moth

Energetic, athletic= Storm

Stubborn, decisive= Eagle

Independent, strong = Badger

Clever, strategic= Fox

Trustworthy, yet somewhat secretive= Mist

**For the last part of the name, choose a place that sounds the most appealing to visit-**

Sandy beach= wave

Shady grove by a brook= dapples

Rose garden= nose

Wild jungle= vine

Lush green meadow= tail

Snowy mountain top= twitch

Winding river cutting through a valley= heart

Tropical island= flight

Apple orchard= pelt

Waterfall= splash

Desert canyon= sand

Moor/prairie= grass

Hot savanna= lion

Thickly wooded pine forest= claw

Thickly wooded oak forest= spirit

Under the branches of a weeping willow tree= leaf

* * *

_Dang!_ Ivypool thought. _My name would be_ _Mistspirit. At least Dovewing would be Daisyleaf._

**_In the reviews plz tell me your name according to this. Mine's Flamedapples.=). BTW, I got the idea from Dewfrost936, go check out their's._**

**_=)_**


	2. Appearence

After her disappointment with her name for personality Ivypool flipped to the next the page "Hmm. Hope I don't get anything like Mistspirit again. It makes me sound dead." She said aloud.

* * *

**AN: I going to laugh if she gets Mistspirit.**

* * *

** Appearence- **

**Hair-For the first word look below  
**

**Hair color- girl's/boy's**

Dirty blonde- Lily/Yellow

White blonde- Soul/Sun

Medium blond- Shine/Seed

Medium blond with darker streaks- Wisteria/Weasel

Medium blond with lighter streaks- Sand/Jump

Strawberry blond- Dawn/Dusk

Strawberry blond with red and blond streaks- Mixed/Goat

Golden- Canary/ Lion

Golden with darker streaks- Leopard/Scratch

Golden with lighter streaks- Golden/Falling

Golden with lighter and darker streaks- Marigold/Thyme

Auburn- Russet/Flame

Light Red- Ember/Starling

Dark Red- Poppy/ Flame

Light brown- Maple/Birch

Light brown with blond streaks- Swallow/Thistle

Light brown with darker streaks-Dappled/Streak

Golden brown- Honey/Bee

Golden brown with lighter streaks-Daisy/Clawed

Golden brown with darker streaks- Vivid/Long

Golden brown with lighter and darker streaks-Small/Horse

Medium brown- Brier/B/ramble

Medium brown with lighter streaks-Lark/Tree

Medium brown with darker streaks-Apple/Oak

Medium brown with lighter and darker streaks-Heather/Hawk

Reddish medium brown- Sky/Oak

Dark brown- Leaf/Shred

Dark brown with lighter streaks- Half/Trout

Brown black- Kink/Spider

Light black- Cinder/Storm

Light black with darker streaks- Rain/Smolder

Black- Night/Badger

(I would add more, but aghhhhhhhhh, too much on hair alone already, btw, your natural hair color)

**Eye color-**

Light grey- smoke

Dark grey- moon

Amber brown-amber

Dark brown- pelt

Light blue- jay

Medium blue- pool

Medium blue-grey - breeze

Medium blue-green-shell

Dark blue- lake

Mint green-willow

Green- fern

Ivypool smiled. This time her name was Rainlake. She actually liked it. Why couldn't Whitewing have named her Rainkit?

"Hey, I would be Cinderjay." Dovewing chirped from over her shoulder. "Was Bluestar thinking about some of the possibilities when she made this? Cinderjay is an awful name. It sounds like I think Cinderheart and Jayfeather should get together. Blech. Cinderheart belongs with Lionblaze."

Ivypool squinted at some tiny scribbling at the bottom of the page. "No she was not thinking..." The tabby and white warrior drawled out. "Look at this."

"Bluestar x Oakheart 3? Bluestar liked Oakheart?" Dovewing shook her head. "That makes me feel better about once liking Tigerheart."

"Actually I think Oakheart and Bluestar more than liked each other. I've heard rumors that Bluestar is Mistystar's mother and everycat knows Oakheart raised Mistystar and her brother Stonefur."

Dovewing's response: O_o

* * *

**I just finished Bluestar's prophecy and I totally ship her and Oakheart. They are even cuter than Tigerheart and Dovewing which has long been my favorite couple.  
**

**I'm a total Oakheart fangirl now. Couple days ago I didn't care about him at all about him, now I wish was a warrior(more than before) so I could steal him from Bluestar. lol. Does that sound strange? **

**Anyway my warrior name would be...(got scroll up and check)...Smallbreeze. Not bad.**

**Next Generator is going to be your RiverClan warrior name.**


	3. RiverClan

**Hey guys . love reading your names.**

**So onto the story**

* * *

Ivypool glanced at the naming guide in front of her. "Do I even wan to know what my RiverClan name?"

Lionblaze ran into her den. "You might not but I do!"

"Fine." Ivypool muttered.

**Your RiverClan name-Dedicated to the Awesome Oakheart!**

**Your Favorite River Clan cat- Name**

Leopardstar-Splash

Crookedstar- Otter

Oakheart- Ice

Stonefur- Pebble

Petalfur- Water

Rainflower-Trickle

Mothwing-Moss

Willowshine-Frost

Reedwhisker-Trout

Rippleclaw- Current

Silverstream- Shallow

Feathertail- Heron

Stormfur- Dew

Shellheart- Crane

Riverstar- Silver

Brambleberry- Ripple

Other- Minnow

**Favorite Color-Name**

Black-brook

Red-drop

Pink-whisker

Blue-heart

Green-moss

Purple-foot

Brown-fish

Grey-sky

Orange-whisker

Yellow-reed

Magenta-wing

Lilac-tail

Aqua-fall

Navy Blue-tooth

White-cloud

* * *

Lionblaze finished. " I'm Dew-wing! That name rocks!"

Ivypool looked startled. "Your favorite color is magenta?

Lionblaze nodded. "Yep."

Ivypool looked weirded out.

"Hey what's your name Ivypool?"Lionblaze asked.

"Um...Frostheart. I got to go now." Ivypool ran out of her den screaming.

Cinderheart walked in. "What's her deal?"

The golden tabby shrugged. Cinderheart read the open page. "Cool! I"m Splashwing!"

Lionlaze grinned. "Magenta rocks!"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

**O.o Lionblaze is weirding me out.**

**Anyway you know the program, post your name in reviews. I love looking at them.**

**My name is Icebrook**

**OAKHEART ROCKS!**


	4. WindClan

**OhmyStarClan! I have more reviews on this then I do The Tiger and the Dove!**

**Anyway It's time to get my least favorite Clan names over with. I really despise WindClan except a few cats. **

* * *

Far, far, far away from the ThunderClan camp, a white tom with large black paws and wire rimmed glasses laughed evilly.

"Russetfur, come look at what I stole during our last raid against ThunderClan!" The tom threw confetti in the air and jumped up and down as rusty coloured ginger she-cat walked into his den, as only cold hearted ShadowClan leaders can.

Russetfur looked over the page the book was opened to.

**WindClan Names**

**Favorite WindClan Leader- Name(prefix)**

Windstar- Rustle

Gorsestar- Prickle

Tallstar- Long

Dovestar- Clover

Heatherstar- Wren

Onestar- Rabbit

Featherstar- Meadow

Fallowstar- Valley

Swiftstar- Grass

Hazelstar- Hare

Rabbitstar- Heather(girl)/Gorse(boy)

No opinion- Weasel

All WindClan leaders are mouse-brained weak hearted fools- Quail

I respect all of the above equally- Brown

**Favorite Animal- Name ****(suffix)**

Panda- patch

Tiger- fury

Cat- foot

Wolf- mist

Lion- heart

Zebra- sprint

Dog- tail

Squirrel- fuzz

Horse- breeze

Bunny/Rabbit- leap

Robin- feather

Eagle- talon

Hawk- cry

Falcon- wing

Fox- pelt

Grizzly bear- heart

Polar bear- claw

Black bear- fang

Penguin- flurry

Pigeon- flight

Humming bird- bark

Whale- slash

Frog- seed

Toad- hop

Quail- leg

Hamster- eye

Snake- adder

Gerbil- furze

Spider- flick

Wren- flower(girl)/ stem(boy)

Pig- snort

Elephant- stomp

Shark- bite

Leopard- spots

Jaguar- tooth

Owl- face

Cheetah- blaze

Mouse- nose

Hippo- splash

Koala- cloud

Rat- scurry

Red panda- plum

Other- dust

* * *

"My name is not Quailbite!" Russetfur shrieked. "That's am awful name!"

The black pawed tom frowned. "Rabbitsnort? What kind of name is that?"

Russetfur looked at him. "Onestar is your favorite WindClan leader, Blackstar? The scrawny, weak mouse kisser?"

Blackstar smirked, "Only because he's such much fun to argue with."

Russetfur rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Okay peeps, let's see here... I got...Longmist. Not too shabby. Not as great as Icebrook but I like it. I picture Long mist as a long legged pale tawny brown tabby with much darker stripes with a small white snip on her muzzle and pale blue eyes.**


	5. ThunderClan

**Wow. This name generator is a really big hit in my opinion. Close to 60 reviews? Amazing!**

**Glimmershine- I actually like Heronmoss. Hey maybe you'll a more typical name. I doubt it. A lot of these are going to unusual I bet!**

**Here are the ThunderClan names. ShadowClan is going to be kind of similar, but darker and less upbeat. I'm probably going to like my ShadowClan name waaaaaaaaaaaaay more.**

* * *

"ThunderClan attack!" Bramblestar yowled.

All the ThunderClan warriors popped out of no where and started their siege to get their name book back.

Squirrelflight shredded Snowbird's ears.

Ivypool forced Applefur into a hasty retreat.

Poppyfrost yowled and lunged for Tawnypelt, Bramblestar tackled Blackstar, and Lionblaze was...singing lullabies to the ShadowClan kits. While wearing a bright magenta sweater he knitted. He was quite a hit with Snowbird's three kits, Sagekit, Swallowkit, and Swiftkit.

"I've got the book!" Dovewing screamed and held it high in the air.

"ThunderClan retreat!" Bramblestar ordered.

On the way back to camp Dovewing was reading it with Poppyfrost's daughter Cherryfrost.

**ThunderClan Names**

**Select the she-cat you'd rather your mother be.**

**She-cat- Prefix**

Bluestar- Bright

Moonflower- Glint

Snowfur- Fawn

Leopardfoot- Tiger

Frostfur- Mouse

Spottedleaf- Speckle

Whitewing- Cloud

Brightheart- Light

Dovewing- Chirp

Ivypool- Lake

Poppyfrost- Oak

Honeyfern- Sweet(girl)/Trickle(boy)

Rosepetal- Snow

Ferncloud- Sun

Hazeltail- Flick

Icecloud- Hazel

Squirrelflight- Stripe

Yellowfang- Adder

Leafpool- Russet

Cinderheart- Moon

Sorreltail- Seed

Daisy- Clear

Cinderpelt- Bee

Mousefur- Moss

Rosetail- Swift

Goldenflower- Tawny(girl)/ Bramble(boy)

Not listed- Twisted

**Favorite Time of Day- Suffix**

Right before dawn- pelt

Dawn- rose(girl)/ break(boy)

Sunrise- leaf

Early morning- pelt

Mid-morning- sand

Late morning- flash

Noon- blaze

Early afternoon- apple

Mid afternoon- tail

Late afternoon- storm

Twilight- lily(girl)/flip(boy)

Evening- leap

Night- stem

Midnight- glow(girl)/claw(boy)

Don't have a favorite- bird

* * *

"Ooooooh. I'm Sweetflash." Cherryfrost commented. "I really like that."

Dovewing grinned. "Nice to meet you Sweetflash, I'm Clearlily." Both young she-cats laughed as two hisses came from behind them. They turned around surprised and saw Whitewing and Poppyfrost.

"We raised you and this the thanks we get?" Poppyfrost snarled.

"You go off wanting some queen to be your mother?" Whitewing glowered.

Dovewing and Cherryfrost glanced at each panicked and thought the same thing. _Uh-oh! RUN!_ The two she-cats whipped around and sprint away as their hissing mothers lunged for them.

* * *

**Poor Dovewing and Cherryfrost. I think there's a reason they want different mothers.**

**My name is Lakelily. As always in your review post your name!**


	6. ShadowClan

**Hey guys. Keep the reviews comin'! Really do love looking at them then going back to the generator looking them up.**

**With the clans I saved best for ! I guess I could do a SkyClan for you guys though.**

* * *

"Um...Dovewing?" Ivypool poked her head into her sister's den.

"What?" The fluffy pale grey warrior stepped out wearing a yellow sundress.

"Well...um...you kind of might want to know...uh...well, Whitewing kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

Ivypool ducked her and stared her combat boots. "Disowned you," She mumbled quietly.

"WHAT?!"

Ivypool looked up. "I had nothing to do with it! I swear!" She looked panicked. "Poppyfrost disowned Cherryfrost too!" With that the silver tabby and white warrior wailed and ran off.

Sighing Dovewing walked into her den. She got down her favorite book and flipped to-

**ShadowClan Names**

**If you founded your own Clan you would call it- Prefix**

SharpClan- Burn

SparkClan- Ember

SwallowClan- Shady

LionClan- Grey

TigerClan- Strike

HorseClan- Shallow

StrongClan- Dark

FernClan- Dew

DuskClan- Owl

DoveClan- Air

SunClan- Poppy(girl)/Oak(boy)

TwilightClan- Ivy

MinnowClan- Mud

AwesomeClan-Broken

NightClan- Pine

DawnClan- Red

BlazeClan- Black

DarkClan- Toad

LeafClan- Mist(girl)/Fog(boy)

WetClan- Deep

None of these- Fallen

**Your Zodiac Sign (_Day of Birth)_-suffix**

Aquarius_(Janurary 21- February 19)-_

Pisces_(February 20- March 20)-_seed

Aries(_March 21- April 20)_-bird(girl)/talon(boy)

Taurus_(April 21- May 21)-_fur

Gemini_(May 22- June 21)-_flower(girl)/moss(boy)

Cancer_(June 22- July 23)-_sage

Leo_(July 24- August 24)-_whisker

Virgo_(August 24- September 23)-_sky(girl)/fang(boy)

Libra_(September 24- October 23)-_ cloud(girl)/tiger(boy)

Scorpio_(October 24- November 22)-_ pelt

Sagittarius_(November 23- December 21)-_tail

Capricorn_(December 22- January 20)-_frost

* * *

Dovewing frowned. She wasn't too fond of the name Airfrost.

"You've got mail." A notification popped up on Dovewing's laptop. She sighed and checked her email.

Subject: Dumb name

From: ivypoolrocks

Ugh. My ShadowClan name is Toadfrost. Soooooooo dumb.

What did you get?

* * *

**Poor Ivypool. I'm Ivybird. I really like it. Anyway, bye for *plugs in earbuds and listens to Misery Business by Paramore*  
**


End file.
